Les aimer une dernière fois
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Les derniers instants de deux êtres qui s'aiment au coeur de la bataille de Poudlard. Deux frères, une femme, deux morts. "Te revoir, nous retrouver sous ses corps qui tombent, sous ses âmes qui partent loin, loin de cette guerre qui nous déchirent. Te revoir, te dire mes regrets, … . M'excuser, une fois, une fois encore, une dernière fois peut être."


Betwen - Courrier

Douleur. Haine. Rage. Desespoirs. Meurtre. Amour. Joie. Folie. Envie. Passion. Questions. Trahison. Pardon. Retour. Départ. Noir. Rouge. Blanc. Vert. Argent. Or. Toi. Moi. Nous. Eux. Avant. Après.

Tout ces mots qui nous correspondent, nous décrivent, nous enchainent, nous retienne l'un l'autre.

Un radeau de bois dans l'océan déchéner de la vie.

Des sortilège qui frappent amis et ennemis. Des morts, des survivants et des épaves qui passe de l'un a l'autre.

Des larmes, des pleurs, des rires et des baisers.

Familles, amis ennemis ou frère et soeurs. Humain.

Te revoir, nous retrouver sous ses corps qui tombent, sous ses âmes qui partent loin, loin de cette guerre qui nous déchirent.

Te revoir, te dire mes regrets, t'embrassé, tout t'avouer. M'excuser, une fois, une fois encore, une dernière fois peut être.

Tout recommencer, tout reprendre a zéros.

T'aimer, comme avant.

T'aimer, même après.

Ne pas a avoir a regarder ton corps sans vie qu'on descendrais dans une fausse ou il fait trop noir, trop sombre, trop humide. Mais, y aurais tu droit, toi qui est sans famille, sans parents, orpheline ?

Belle, belle a en mourir, a en crever, belle a se damner.

Ne meurs pas, laisse moi te retrouver, encore une fois, laisse moi t'emmener dans un endroit meilleur, c'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie.

Ne me rejette pas, pas encore, laisse moi te regarder, je ne veux pas mourir, mais je le souhaite si toi tu l'ai.

Alice, Alice, douce et belle Alice, où es tu donc ?

Où te caches tu ? Contre qui te bats tu pour ta vie, pour ceux que tu aimes, pour des idéaux qui nous forcent a mourir ?

Nous tombons pour des dirigeant, qui eux, ne se batte pas.

On oubliras nos noms, tu le sais ça, Alice ? Tu le sais surement mieux que moi ce que nous risquons.

Qui menace ta vie, qui veut te blesser, te tuer ?

Ou es tu, Alice ?

Dis moi, appelles moi, Alice.

Je cours, je cours dans Poudlard, je cherche tes yeux, je recherche un signe de toi.

Es tu déjà avec tout les corps dans la grande salle ?

J'évite un sortilège. Dolohov. Non, tu ne m'aura pas. Pas maintenant, je ne me battrais pas, je dois d'abord te trouver Alice.

Je cours, la poussière me brûle les yeux. Je ne sais pas ou est George, il doit se battre lui aussi.

Tu m'a reproché, un jour, de le préférer a toi, mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux en sauvé que l'un de vous deux. Et devine qui j'ai choisis, devine donc.

C'est toi, car c'est et ce sera toujours toi que je choisirais.

Je t'aime tellement.

Je t'ai fait souffrir, Alice.

Pleuré et hurler.

Mais aussi rire et je t'ai appris a aimer.

Je vois Tessa, ta meilleure amie, elle est a terre. Du sang coule sur son visage et ses cheveux blonds. Est elle mort, Alice ?

Es tu avec elle ? Je m'approche, prend son pouls. Rien, pas un battement. Ses yeux bleus sont encore ouvert.

Je les ferme et retiens mes larmes. Je l'aimais bien. C'était quelqu'un de bien, de gentil, et elle t'aimais, Alice. Si tu savais comme elle t'aimais.

Qui ne t'aimais pas, en fin de compte ?

Personne.

Tu étais trop parfaite.

Mais Tessa, plus que tout. Elle te protégeait, veillait sur toi, et me menaçait quand je te blessais.

Je me relève et la laisse là. Je ne suis pas là pour elle mais pour toi. Jamais tu ne l'aurais quitter, même au coeur de la bataille, tu dois donc être là, quelque part.

Je te cherche des yeux, mais ne te vois pas. Je cherche au sol. Ton collier, celui que je t'avais offert, en cinquième année. Il est là, au sol, le pendentif est brisé.

J'ai peur. Pas pour moi, mais pour toi.

Alice, Alice, Alice… Ton nom me trotte dans la tête, je ne peux que penser a toi.

Soudain je te vois. Tu es superbe, avec tes cheveux qui volent autour de ton visage. Sauvage.

Je hurle ton nom. Tu tourne la tête et je crois tes yeux d'un noir profond. Je pourrais me perdre dedans.

Une seconde passe, et j'aperçois Dolohov. Je hurle.

Never Let me Go - Florence + The Machine

Je te vois, face a moi, tu me regarde.

Oh, Fred, tu es venu, tu m'a retrouvé.

Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai a te dire, tout ce que j'ai a me faire pardonner, avant…

Avant ? Avant que la mort nous sépare ?

Je ne veux pas partir où que se soit sans toi !

Je me bat, pour ma vie, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous, pour nos rêves et nos espoirs.

Je te vois qui lutte, mais des dizaines de combattant nous sépare.

Dolohov renforce ses sortilèges. Il t'a vu, il veut me tuer devant toi, te briser pour mieux t'achever.

Il est plus puissant que moi, nous le savons tout les deux et pourtant.

Je ne le laisserais pas faire, Fred, mais sache que…

Que quoi ? Que je regrette ? Non, je ne regrette rien, nos erreurs, mes erreurs, ont forgé notre histoire, la plus belle qui soit.

ne me laisse pas, Fred, ne me laisse pas.

Pas encore, pas cette fois.

Je suis acculé contre un mur. Tu recules, tu ne peux plus avancer.

Une larmes roule sur ma joue, une larmes, un seule et unique.

Oui, je pleure, je pleure pour toi, car il n'y a qu'une issue a se combat.

Dolohov me désarme. Il te regarde, vous vous fixer, pendant quelques secondes. Il veut être sur que tu me vois mourir, que tu regardes.

Je n'ai pas peur, Fred. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, j'ai peur pour ce qui va t'arriver, j'ai pour toi, j'ai peur de choix que tu pourrais êtres amené a faire.

Dolohov se concentre a nouveau sur moi. Il tiens ma baguette, il sait comme moi qu'il a gagné maintenant.

Il parle, mais je n'entends pas sa voix, car il n'y a que toi qui existe en cet instant. Je me nos dans tes yeux, je me noie dans ton regard bleus azur. Comme la mer.

Je me noie en toi. Des souvenirs remonte a ma mémoire.

Tu te débat pour avancer pour tenter de me rejoindre.

C'est trop tard, Fred. Trop tard pour tout ça. Trop tard pour me sauver, trop tard.

J'aimerais avoir des regrets, mais je n'en ai aucun. C'est trop tard.

Il est toujours trop tard.

Je ferme les yeux, refoule mes sanglots et souris, je veux te faire comprendre que ça va, que cette fois, je dois affronter ça seule.

Je ne veux pas que tu me vois mourir, ou que tu tentes quoi que se soit.

Tu t'arrêtes.

Tu as compris que j'avais accepté mon destin.

Je te murmure a dernier je t'aime.

Tu pleures, je le vois.

Je t'aime Fred, je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours !

Losing your memory - Ryan Star

Je vois le sort de mort te foncer dessus. Je hurle ton nom. Mais tu as fermé les yeux.

Non, Alice, rouvre les les ! Tu n'es pas mort ! Tu n'es pas morte !

Ce n'est pas possible. Je lutte plus fort pour te rejoindre.

Quand j'arrive a toi, Dolohov te regarde toujours.

Il y a quelque chose dans son regard que je ne comprend pas.

Je m'en fiche.

Je te rejoins, tu n'es plus qu'un corps sans vie.

Je prend ton poignet. Pas de pouls.

Tu ne respire plus. Tu souris même.

Je caresse ta joue, ou une dernière larme est accroché. Tu es tellement belle, on dirait que tu dors.

Ne me laisse pas, Alice. Je t'en prie, ne pars pas.

Tu ne peux pas me quitter, pas comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas partir, sans me dire me laisser le temps de t'embrasser, de te dire au revoir.

Tu ne peux pas, Alice ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Alice !

Reviens !

Reviens moi, nous avions des rêves, des projets, un avenir.

Tu te souviens ?

Tu serais une grande journaliste du monde sorcier et moi je bosserais a la boutique.

Alice, reviens…

Je me tourne vers Dolohov. Il me regarde, sans vraiment de haine dans les yeux. Je me relève et le menace de ma baguette.

Nous nous battons, et je l'oblige a baisser sa garde et récupère sa baguette. Il est désarmé. Il me demande si je sais qui étais tes parents, Alice. Tu étais orpheline, comment aurais tu pu le savoir et me le dire.

Il s'avance vers moi et je vois pour la première fois ses yeux. Ses yeux noirs, sans fonds, qu'on dirait sans pupille. Des yeux en amande, deux grands yeux.

Tes yeux Alice.

Non, non, ce n'est pas possible.

Je perds pieds, je trébuche, il récupère sa baguette.

Il crache que tu n'avais qu'à choisir la vie de tes ancêtres, et alors, tu saurais encore en vie.

Il pointe alors sa baguette sur mon front. Je ne réagis pas. Je vais te rejoindre, Alice.

J'aperçois alors George, il court.

Il t'aimais aussi Alice. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire, Alice.

Il court, et a l'instant ou je le vois qui pointe sa baguette sur Dolohov, c'est trop tard, celui ci ma tué.

Adieu, Georgie.

All you Wanted - Sounds Under Radio

Je n'ai pas tuer Dolohov. Il est partit avant que je n'en ai l'occasion.

Cette guerre est une boucherie qui tourne droit au massacre.

Je m'approche et je vois le corps que tu serrais dans tes bras Fred.

Alice.

Toi aussi tu es morte ?

Vous me laisser donc seul ?

Je tombe a genoux, et je dois retenir mes sanglots.

J'attrape ta main, Alice. Elle est froide. Je la serre contre mon coeur, et l'embrasse. Mes larmes roule sur ta peau blanche. Je te prends dans mes bras, le corps de Fred a nos côté.

Je sers contre moi, de toute mes force, comme si mon amour pouvais te ranimé, te ramener a la vie.

Mais je sais que c'est faux, et que tu es partit pour de bon.

Je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

Je t'aime, Alice.

Tu es tellement belle, même dans la mort.

Je te repose au sol, on te croirait endormis.

Je prend ensuite Fred dans mes bras.

Nous aurions du être tout les deux a cet endroit, a ce battre contre Dolohov, a te défendre. Mais je n'étais pals, comme toujours quand ils 'agissait de toi, je gâchait tout.

Nous aurions du empêcher Dolohov de te tuer, puis j'aurais pris la place de Fred dans la mort.

Vous, vous seriez rester ensemble. Peut être m'aurais tu pleuré. Peut être m'aurait tu regretté.

Peut être…

Mais rien ne c'est passé comme prévu. A la place, vous êtes tout les deux morts.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Percy. Il m'arrache a Fred et malgré mes cris, il m'entraine loin de tout ça.

Loin de vos corps.

Je me débat.

Je n'entend plus aucun son, ne sens plus rien, a part la douleur de vous avoir perdu.

Je suis seul maintenant.

Il me force a entré dans la grande salle.

Je suis las de me battre. il m'assoit a côté de Maman. Il dit quelque chose et repart.

Je sens qu'on me sers dans des bras, qu'on me tapote l'épaule, qu'on tente d'essuyer mes larmes.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'on me console.

Laissez moi juste les aimer une dernière fois.


End file.
